


Especial

by Juanitastar



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: ArgChiWeek2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanitastar/pseuds/Juanitastar
Summary: Manuel siempre había sido especial. O al menos eso le había dicho su madre hasta el final. Manuel nunca se lo tomó en serio, porque oye, era su madre. Su trabajo era alimentarlo y decirle que era especial hasta que creciera y se enterara del fraude.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Especial

**Author's Note:**

> Uno mas con el prompt, esta vez mas literal. Aprovechándome que hoy si puedo escribir y el prompt me sacó otro. Semana es mas difícil.

Manuel siempre había sido especial. O al menos eso le había dicho su madre hasta el final. Manuel nunca se lo tomó en serio, porque oye, era su madre. Su trabajo era alimentarlo y decirle que era especial hasta que creciera y se enterara del fraude.

Pero su madre continuó diciéndole que era especial cuando Manuel llegó a la adolescencia, solo que ahora también lo llamaba desgraciado de vez en cuando.

¿Y porque estaba Manuel recordando eso ahora? Las cosas en las que uno se ponía a pensar cuando de luego de casi morir en un accidente, ganas la habilidad de ver a tu ángel guardián luchar contra el ángel de la muerte que anda tras tu alma.

Y dicho ángel guardián resulta ser Martín, tu extraño compañero de cuarto de la universidad. El argentino que había convivido por meses, con el cual había mantenido una conflictiva relación hasta hacia literal una hora que se habían besado. 

Y mientras Manuel pensaba en eso, un auto casi se lo lleva al otro mundo. Y de pronto todo pareció detenerse en el tiempo y ahora… ¿ahora dos ángeles luchaban por su alma? Eso parecía a simple vista.

En los ojos de Manuel, era como ver dos cometas, uno dorado y otro negro, volar por el cielo, chocando uno contra el otro, produciendo destellos de energía que para otros se verían como rayos.

El cometa dorado de pronto se vino abajo, dejando una estela de luz en el aire hasta que se estrelló contra el suelo, creando un cráter a su alrededor.

Manuel corrió hacia él. Primero porque era Martín, segundo porque la otra opción era quedarse quieto mientras el cometa negro seguía suelto por ahí.

—¡Martín! —llamó al acercarse, mientras el rubio trataba de incorporarse, pero quedó de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose de su báculo para mantenerse como estaba.

Martín levantó un ala, haciendo que Manuel se detuviera justo detrás de él.

El cometa negro descendió de los cielos junto a ellos, tomando la forma humana, por decirlo de alguna manera El cometa negro también era visible en ese momento. Piel oscura, pero no más que sus alas, una larga guadaña en mano.

—El humano debe morir hoy Martín… y lo sabes.

—Sin ofender René… —habló Martín, usando ese tono fingido de tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo que Manuel ya se conocía—. Pero estoy en desacuerdo. 

René suspiró.

—Por favor no lo tomes personal —dijo cuando levantó la guadaña. —Mi último consejo para ti es: recoge tus alas o las perderás.

—¡Manu, sujétate de mi! —gritó Martín y Manuel corrió, echándose sobre su espalda. 

Al mismo tiempo de que la guadaña bajaba contra ellos, Martín chocó la punta de su báculo contra el suelo, envolviéndolos en una esfera de luz.

Manuel cerró los ojos, y al momento de volver a abrirlos, se encontraban en un área totalmente distinta: en vez de la avenida junto a la universidad, este lugar parecía ser una ciudad que había estado desierta por años. 

Martín dejó salir un quejido, finalmente sucumbiendo a sus heridas y cayendo de lado al suelo. Las alas desaparecieron junto con sus ropas doradas, dejando detrás al Martín que Manuel estaba acostumbrado a ver.

—¿Manu? —Llamo Martín, aun jadeando, pero logrando sonreírle mientras se volteaba sobre su espalda—. No he sido del todo honesto contigo...

Manuel se preguntó si era lo suficientemente especial como para asesinar a un ángel.


End file.
